The Misadventures of Orbot and Cubot
by DylaNintendo
Summary: How do two hench-robots spend their days? Find out in this new story! I will update when I can, which may not be very often It will get better with each chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's me, Dylan! I just thought I'd give a little story for my two favorite hench-robots…**

**ORBOT AND CUBOT!**

**(No offense to Decoe and Bocoe) Let's get this started!**

"ORBOT! CUBOT! Where are you two morons?!" Dr. Eggman shouted. "You better not be taking another oil break!"

"We're right here, boss," Orbot said casually in his jaded voice. "Definitely not on another oil break!" He just then noticed Cubot holding his oil mug as they walked in, and gestured to him to put it away. Cubot got the gesture and put it away, just in the nick of time before Eggman turned around. Eggman had a particularly sour expression on his face. He walked over to the two droids, making them more than a little nervous. Then he spoke.

"I have the perfect plan to finally take over the world!" Orbot shook his head. He couldn't believe how many times he had heard _that_ before. "But why are you looking so sour," sir?"

he asked.

"Because the base is a mess, and I need all available robots to help my scheme!" Eggman shouted, a little louder than was necessary. "Aww, that's just a darn shame," Cubot said, his voice chip stuck on cowboy again. Eggman tried his very hardest to ignore the inconvenience and moved on.

"I really need the lair cleaned, so I'm leaving you two here to clean it, AND I'm installing a camera to monitor you! If the place isn't clean when I come back, I'll do to you two what I did to Decoe and Bocoe!"

Orbot and Cubot gasped. They had heard what had happened to Decoe and Bocoe, but they didn't know for sure if it was true or not, since, as far as they knew, they were made of recycled parts from them. "We will get it all done, boss," Orbot said, shaking. "W-W-Whatever ya say," Cubot responded, trembling.

Eggman seemed to be satisfied. He then turned around, got into a large mech, and headed out, followed by hundreds of robots, airships, and other mechs. They then flew off, leaving the two behind.

"Before we begin our work, let's see if we can do anything about your voice," Orbot suggested. "If'fin ya say so," Cubot said, only half-interested. Orbot proceeded to attempt to fix Cubot's voice, but was only able to set it on gangster. "Eh, it's better than nothing," he decided. "Now, time for us to paint the place clean!"

Orbot and Cubot began their chores, and of course quickly got bored. Then Cubot had an idea. "Yo O'bot, we just need ta take out that ol' camera, and we ca' just get out o' doin' this here job!" "Are you sure? It sounds pretty risky," Orbot asked, stating the obvious. "O' course I'm sure! We destroy the camera and we get a day off! What could go wrong?" Orbot sighed. He did not like the way this was going, but the thought of getting a day off did sound rather appealing to him. "Okay then," he concluded. "What's the plan?"

The two disobedient robots later stood on each other to reach the camera. However, they were too short to reach it, even while standing on each other, and crashed onto the floor, knocking down some tools. Not bothering to pick them up, Orbot went to get his blaster. He was still a horrible aim, and he shot all kinds of things down, but epically missed the camera. "Yo, watch where ya pointin' that thin'. Ya nearly blew my head off! "Sorry," Orbot apologized, "It just ran out of energy." Cubot then went to get his claw arm, and was able to take the hated camera off its stand. The two then proceeded to take the thing apart. "Ya know. This is actually _pritty _gruesome. Cubot thought the inner workings of any technical device was gruesome. "Don't think about it," Orbot told him. They then threw all the parts out the window.

"Nice. Our woik here is done," Cubot stated. "Now let's go do some stuff!" "Right behind you, pal!" Orbot responded. The two then went out to be crazy.

The two wandered all over Mobius all day, pranking people, spying on their enemies, and Cubot's favorite: looking at stuff, particularly sushi. They were careful to avoid the battle between Sonic and Eggman, for a number of reasons. Later, they headed back.

"That was quite a swell day, pal," Orbot said, patting Cubot on the back. Upon the impact, Cubot's voice returned to normal. Just then Eggman and hundreds of broken and tired-looking robots walked through the door.

"Worst scheme EVER!" Eggman yelled. He looked like he had been caught in an explosion. Most of his robots looked worse, though. Metal Sonic was even missing an arm. Eggman looked around his lair and his anger shot to the danger zone. "ORBOT! CUBOT!" "Y-Y-Yes?" the two robots answered timidly.

"THE PLACE LOOKS WORSE THAN WHEN WE LEFT! IF IT WERE'NT FOR OUR FINANCIAL PROBLEMS, YOU TWO WOULD BE SCRAP METAL!"

"What was that, boss?" Orbot asked to make sure he understood what he heard. "Hench-robots cost a lot of money, and right now we don't have enough for one! Our budget is really low thanks to that meddlesome hedgehog!"

Orbot and Cubot couldn't believe their auditory processors. "Yes you two get out of this one, but next time, if we have cash, you won't be so lucky!" Eggman warned. Orbot and Cubot nodded and went to shut themselves down for the night, while Eggman sent some Egg Pawns who had been miraculously spared to clean up. He then went to fix his other robots.

**Phew! I promise the next chapter will be better! Also, I'm not trying to hate on Decoe and Bocoe up there. I just thought it was a good explanation to why we have Orbot and Cubot now. No flames, please, and see you next time! Dylan out! **


	2. Chapter 2: Spying Joys

**All right, here's chapter two of Orbot and Cubot's misadventures! (Guess that's kind of stating the obvious there…ah, who cares?) Here it is!**

** "**Attention all robots," the Egg General, a high-ranking Egg Pawn, announced to all of Eggman's robots in his lair. "I have good news and bad news." All of the robots, including Orbot and Cubot, were listening. "The bad news is that Eggman has once again failed to take over the world."

"What a shocker," Orbot stated, face palming. "Yo, the boss knows he ain't eva gonna call da shots, no way no how," Cubot said, his voice stuck on gangster AGAIN. Other robots had their own mixed comments. "The good news," Egg General continued, "is that both he and Metal Sonic are stranded in a jungle somewhere on the other side of the world and probably won't be back for a while." While Egg General was one of Eggman's more loyal robots, he still didn't like his boss very much. "So you all get a few days off!"

All the robots were pretty happy about this, but Orbot and Cubot were overjoyed. The last time they tried to get a day off while the doctor was around, it hadn't ended well. As for Metal Sonic, he was their supervisor and could be quite ruthless, so they couldn't care less what happened to him.

"Can you believe it, pal? A whole day to ourselves!" Orbot excitedly said. "Yo, what say we do a little spyin' on our 'friends' the Sonic Heroes?" Cubot suggested. "That would be very good," Orbot answered. "Who shall we start on?" "KNUCKLES!" With that, they were off.

The two mischievous droids headed out to Angel Island, where they found the mighty echidna, guarding his precious Master Emerald, mumbling to himself. Orbot and Cubot couldn't hear what Knuckles was saying, but they were getting bored. Suddenly, they got an idea to liven things up. Cubot went up to the mighty gem and said in a somewhat loud voice, "Well, I'm gonna take this here Masta Emerald, and no one's gonna stop me!" "What the," Knuckles shouted. "Oh, no you don't!" As soon as he started sprinting, Orbot jumped out of nowhere with a can of Eggman Brand Sleep GasTM and sprayed it on Knuckles, who passed out immediately. Then they ran.

Once they were safe, the robots decided to stop at Shadow's house. They figured he'd be more entertaining. When they reached his house, they looked in through the window, just to be safe. They were surprised to see an ice rink in the window they saw Shadow and Omega in. They never expected what they saw next. "Cue the music, Omega," Shadow said. Omega then pulled out a boom box and pressed play. Swan Lake music began to play, and Shadow jumped on the ice and did a very elegant figure skating routine. Orbot and Cubot were shocked and kind of impressed, not to mention amused. They wisely decided to leave so they wouldn't catch Shadow's wrath if caught.

"I never thought I'd see something like that in my life," Orbot said. "Yeah who woulda thought that da Ultimate Lifeform would be good at figua skatin', of all things," Cubot responded. The hench-robots were walking past Twinkle Park, known for frequent use by couples. Suddenly, they heard someone coming, so they jumped into a nearly bush. Once in, Cubot saw someone he knew.

"Hey, ain't that Sonic?" he asked. Orbot looked up and saw the hedgehog hero his boss hated so much. But what really surprised him was on Sonic's other side. "Yes, and…AMY ROSE?! They're…they're..." "HOLDING HANDS!?" Cubot butted in. "THEY'RE DATING?! HAS THE WORLD GONE MAD OR SOMETHING!?" Cubot said that a little too loud, and the next thing he knew, he and Orbot were staring at two angry looking hedgehogs. "Hey Ames, we're being spied on by McNosehair's goons!" Sonic said, getting it half right. "I say we teach those creeps some manners!" Amy responded, pulling out her legendary Piko Piko Hammer. The next minute or so was full of smashing and homing attack noises. "Not bad, Ames," Sonic complimented. Amy blushed, thanked him and the two went back on their way.

When Orbot and Cubot then headed to the workshop of the person they thought would hurt them the least: Tails. They snuck into the building and watched him put the finishing touches on a wild looking machine. They then heard him speak. "And with that, I have finished my Unwelcome Remover, name in progress. If it works, it will detect anything in the lab that shouldn't be here." He then pushed a button. "Uh-oh," was all Orbot and Cubot could say. Just then, a robot arm from the machine grabbed them and showed them to Tails. "Oh my," he thought. He then pushed a button on his remote. The robot arm wound up and hurled Orbot and Cubot out the window.

The two unfortunate robots landed back in Eggman's lair. "That's enough spying for one day, don't you think pal?" "Yep, it is." Cubot said in his normal voice. The two went to get some rest.

**Eggman should be back in the next chapter. Please review, don't flame, and I'll see you later!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mutiny!

**AAAAUUUUGH! Over a month since I wrote another chapter! I am so sorry! I've just been real busy! Now I should hopefully have a bit more time. So here's Orbot and Cubot's return!**

Orbot and Cubot had really had enough. Eggman had returned from being stranded, and he had been super cranky. He was also acting a lot more physically attacking.

"ORBOT!" "CUBOT!" The two servants came as fast as they could. They regretted coming so quickly as Eggman picked the two up and smashed their heads together. "What was that for!?" Orbot demanded. "You two forgot to do the laundry again! That's the 7th time you have in a row! Our financial crisis hasn't gotten any better, but I'm ready to deactivate you already!" "Pardon me, Cap'n," Cubot defended himself, his voice now stuck on pirate. "But yer rags be reekin' of scurvy corpses from the bottom o' the locker!" Eggman's face turned red as Knuckles and steam came forth from his ears. "OUT!" he yelled. He then attempted to kick the less-than dynamic duo, but only managed to bang his foot on a pile of scrap metal and lose his balance. Orbot and Cubot made sure they were out of earshot and laughed at the mad doctor's clumsiness.

"This is ridiculous," Orbot complained as he rubbed his still-sore head. "He's never been this cruel to us!" A random Egg Pawn, accompanied by Metal Sonic walked in. "Not even I am getting it easy!" Metal Sonic said. "You'd think I would!" "We just got attacked for not organizing the robot spare parts right!" the Egg Pawn added. "Yar, methinks we needs a mutiny," Cubot decided without thinking. The other robots heard him and soon, they would be grinning even bigger than they already looked like they were. "Cubot, you are an underrated genius," the Egg Pawn exclaimed, "we should totally mutiny!"

Metal Sonic then threw in his comment. "Rebellion is not a pretty picture. Remember those two times I tried it? It did not end well, thanks to…_my loathsome copy_." Orbot thought and then said, "We won't try to conquer anything the way you did. Just the boss's operation. Sonic shouldn't get in the way." Metal Sonic seemed satisfied with this. "All right, I'm in," he concluded.

The next morning Eggman had some pretty hard times. "Big Boy, what's the big idea?!" Rotatatron, who had just been rebuilt as a coffee droid, just looked at his boss innocently. "THIS IS DECAF! I ORDERED THE REAL THING! MAKE ME THE REAL THING!" Big Boy's expression somehow turned angry, and he shook his head as if saying "no." Eggman was at full fury now. "You had better not be starting a mutiny!"

Just then, the lair burst with the word "MUTINY!" and hundreds of his own robots jumped out of seemingly nowhere, led by guess who? You guessed, it Orbot, Cubot, and Metal Sonic. Cubot was even wearing a hat resembling that of Disney's Captain Hook, and numerous other robots were dressed like pirates. Eggman's rage turned into fear, as the only robots not in the mutiny were somehow still in sleep mode. The next thing he knew he was tied up crudely and thrown in a storage room. The robots cheered, as they were now in charge. "Arrr, no one walked the plank, but I'm savvy with it." "Now what do we do?" Orbot asked. All the robots completely blanked. They hadn't planned what to do if the mutiny was a success. They hadn't expected it to work. "I…don't…know," Egg General replied." "I guess we just do whatever we want." "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to destroy some stuff. You can come if you want." A dozen or so Motobugs went with him. "Yar, matey," Cubot told Orbot, "Let's set sail and get into Eggman's private chest. He oughta have all kinds of doubloons!" "Sounds good to me," Orbot decided.

Meanwhile, Eggman was trying to gather his wits, but it's hard when you just got overthrown by your most inept servants. "What to do, what to do?" He wondered. He got one hand free and found a cell phone. "Lucky break," he thought. "No, I put that in there," the voice of Dylan, the author, boomed in the storage room. "I need to keep the story going, don't I?" "Oh, thanks," Eggman thanked Dylan. He then did something unbelievable: he called Sonic for help.

Sonic was busy, though, so Eggman called everyone he knew who wasn't rebelling. Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, the Chaotix, Silver, and Eggman Nega were all busy. It wasn't until he called Blaze, whose dimension has surprisingly good phone reception, that he found help.

It took a while for Blaze to show up, as she got lost on the way to the lair, but when she got there, the robot all got a real good kick in the pants (even if they didn't wear pants) until they surrendered. Eggman agreed to be nicer, but he did punish the robots with some extra chores, with Blaze agreeing to monitor them.

"Well, at least the boss will agree to not be so harsh," Orbot said as he folded the laundry. "Yeah, I guess so," Cubot said in his normal voice as he sprayed the folded laundry with extra Febreeze, just in case. "Well you two should be doing fine," Blaze commented, walking to the door. "But I really should go. I have a date waiting outside." She then left the room. A few seconds later Orbot thought he saw Blaze walking away with Shadow the Hedgehog, but he will never know for sure. "I think everything turned out just fine." "HEY!" Eggman just yelled. "Where's my 9th grade yearbook? Oh, man that's the one with the picture I don't want anyone to see!" Cubot looked at the open book he had in his hands. "Yeah I can see why he doesn't."

**And that hopefully marks my return to writing! I'll leave the picture up to the imagination to the readers. And yes, I am an admitted fan of Shadaze. I can't help it. They look good together! Please read and review positively! Dylan out! **


End file.
